doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Secrets (Doom
Thanks for posting these - you mentioned a few I had walked right past, bringing my grand total to 145/149. Here are some notes I made for myself - not detailed, but maybe helpful: Necropolis elevator - void door to void resource boxes Necropolis Mage Tower - save crystal area opened via red books Necropolis Mage Tower - hidden path to chest Necropolis death statue - stairs to inn Necropolis pit - pillar switch Necropolis pit - refrigerator to food vendor Necropolis tower - 7C stairs to stuff vendor Necropolis stairs - hidden door to crystal vendor Necropolis swamp - flickering crystal teleports Necropolis swamp - password rope to alchemy vendor Necropolis swamp - unsuspicious statue to inn Necropolis swamp - path beside shrine Necropolis mine - railway track exit Necropolis Truffle town house - void vendor Necropolis throneroom - 2 bricks reveal hidden door Necropolis throneroom - hidden room - 2nd hidden door Necropolis throneroom - brick releases spikes, hidden door behind SMonster rogue tower - hidden stairs SMonster knight tower - 3 bricks to open hidden door Summoner urn clearing Boat to Demon Isle - forest rope/locker room ladder Boat to Demon Isle - cosplay in crate next to switch Boat to Demon Isle - ladder behind lockers Boat to Demon Isle - area between warehouses Tower beside Castle Town Tower beside Castle Town - 1st Floor W exit Jungle - 1st ruin, 1st screen ladder Jungle - 1st ruin, 3rd screen pit/rope Jungle - 2nd ruin, underground labyrinth E exit Jungle - summoner ruin, ladder Pyromancer caves - path to chest Pyromancer lava cave - area to N Pyromancer home - braziers lit Chef in swamp S of Neo Sushi Demon sorceror train ground - cosplay IV chest Death mountain mine - S exit Death moutain mine - chicken exit Death mountain base - picnic basket chest Judas smithy SS tundra wall from N - Violet's Magitools SS tundra S dead tree - Rose's Avenger SS tundra clearing - Destiny's Rod Steelingrad house - path to chest ArchMage house - Pirate's Cosplay 6 in bathtub ArchMage house safe/bookshelf ArchMage Jungle overgrown town - hidden chest near gold/crates ArchMage Jungle overgrown town - hidden alchemical gate on W building Island near Capital - hidden path to chest in pond Island near Capital - NW chest Island near Capital - HH 2nd floor chest behind bookcase Emperor's quarters - 1st dresser, 2nd row AM Jungle Ranger/Barb shop Desert Bard/Pirate inn/shop Jailed Black Guard/Rogue shop (NE island) Pyromancer/sorceror alch gate shop (N island) Kni/Adv/War island shop Reversed Ziggurat lava - hidden path to chest Dead tree E shore - ultimetal Dead tree N continent - ultimetal + necro cosplay Desert enclosed region - ultimetal chest Ice Peak station labyrinth - S exit chest Cube mine 1st level button - release ladder to UR chest Cube mine 1st lvl rail exit Cube mine 2nd lvl false wall / rail portal to chest SM temple in SE islands SM temple island - single palm for 3 chests NW graveyard past sealed gate E jungle ruin past sealed gate E volcano past sealed gate Last reward of NW graveyard dungeon Last reward of E volcano dungeon Last reward of E jungle ruin dungeon NW Ultimetal tower - Hidden entrance W